The present invention relates to a computer or other data processing system and software and, more specifically, to tracking and displaying the revision history of sections of documents or files.
Computer files containing data, program code and other information are often edited multiple times, resulting in multiple versions of the file being stored. Examples of such files include wiki pages containing text and other data, and files containing computer programming code that are produced by an Integrated Development Environment (“IDE”). These edits are often made by multiple people and from more than one computer, such that no one person has personal knowledge of all the edits that have been made. Using versioning software or a source control system, a user working on a current version of a file can recall previous versions of the file, as well as compare two selected previous versions of the file to reveal the changes that occurred in the file from one version to another. Thus, these multiple versions are useful to reveal how a file evolved into its current version by showing the history of the file edits.